DPMJ: The Familiar Incident
by lostsoldierS636
Summary: After escaping a near death situation, Dante decides to travel to another universe. But he's pulled into a whole new predicament by a Mage by the name of Louise, and becomes her familiar. Co-written by cg8111890
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The doors of the TARDIS slam open, as Dante had just escaped capture from the guards of one Galadriel, Lady of the Wood. Ducking beneath an arrow that just missed his head, angry shouts were heard as he quickly shut the doors behind him. Taking a deep breath, Dante walked towards the console, completely ignoring the furious pounding of fists on the locked door. In his right hand he held a long rod shaped object wrapped in elvish cloth. He unwraps it to reveal a staff. A wizards staff to be precise. After training with Gandalf, Radagast and the elves, they knew he was ready. Forged out of the enchanted trees of elven territory, and fashioned to look like Gandalf's original staff. Holding it up, he reads an inscription on the side that says: _To Dante Price, Lord of Time and Protector of Middle Earth, may the Evenstar continually guide you through your travels._

"Hehe, I wonder what I did to make her followers so angry, I just said hello." He mused to himself out loud while chuckling softly. "Oh well I guess I'll find out eventually."

The matter of the fact was after Galadriel gave him his staff, he had planted a well placed a kiss on her cheek. That is what lead him to his current perdicament.

Dante then turned back to face the door as the pounding of fists gave way to a deep rhythmic thump.

"Hmmm, it appears they have a battering ram. Well best be off, wouldn't want them to scratch the paint."

He than began to hum the song of Misty Mountains to himself as he began to flip switches and pulling certain levers.

Before pulling the last lever, he grinned mischievously and shouted, "Allons-y!"  
Dante pulled the lever as the telltale wheezing of the TARDIS began as he slips into the time space stream.

Pacing around the console, he begins pondering to himself.

"So, where to this time old girl? Perhaps we could go to the chariot races in Ancient Rome? Oh wait, last time I went, Cesear put a price on my head. Hmmm? Or maybe pay a visit to the Shimmering Isles. Hopefully, Sheogorath's in a happy mood. Oh, how about-"

He was instantly cut off, as the TARDIS began lerching violently to the side knocking him to the ground. The cloister bell began to toll as the TARDIS was ripped from the time stream and was hurled through the void between dimensions.

"Nononononono! Don't do this!"

Dante desperately tries to stabilize, but the controls were seized and refuse to move. He looks up to see the rotar of the TARDIS' core, which was normally blue, be replaced by a bright green.

"What in the name of Galifrey?! What's going on?! Just hold on! Don't fail me now!"

As Dante scrambled to regain control, he almost misses a voice of a young girl echoing through his mind.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

'What the hell?! Who in the name of Rassilon could be this powerful enough to make a psychic connection?'

The monitor began beeping rapidly as he checked to see his destination. Seeing he couldn't regain control, no matter how much he tried, Dante braced for impact as the TARDIS began making its fall into an new dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Louise was not having a good day. That much was for certain. Today was the day she was supposed to prove herself a mage and summon a familiar so majestic and powerful that she would without a doubt prove she was worthy of the Vallière name. But noooo, it just couldn't be that easy. Now here she was chasing a madman through the halls of the academy in a completely unnoble manor. Growling in frustration, Louise paused to examine her surroundings for any sign of the runaway man. Finding none she prepared to leave and search else where when a sudden commotion caught her attention, rounding the corner she came face to face with her rogue familiar who had apparently collided with one of the suits of armor that decorate the halls in his haste to escape. They merely stared at each other for a moment before the teen turned and fled at top speed in the opposite direction.

"Argh! Come back here you filthy dog!" The pinkette screamed as she began her pursuit once more. How had this day come to this?

* * *

_Earlier that day_

It was the beginning of a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and to top it all off there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A sense of peace seemed to fill the air as the Tristan Academy for Magic went about its daily routine, putting every one at ease. Louise however paid no heed to the otherwise tranquil morning. Today was the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual, the day when that the second year students would summon their familiar. Today was perhaps the single most important day of a mage's career, as summoning a familiar not only solidifys a their claim to magic and nobility but also lets the summoner determine their elemental affinity. For someone like Louise, who had never succeeded in casting a single spell this day was even more important. Needless to say she was a nervous wreck. As she sat in the clearing with the rest of her class, these feelings only grew as she watched her classmates summon theif familiars one by one. There were your standard familiars, your cats, dogs, an owl who appeared to scowl at anything and anyone, but then there were your more exotic familiars, bugbears, giant snakes, even a Founder-damned Dragon! Her rival, the Germanian cow Kirche, had just finished summoning her own familiar. A giant fire salamander bigger than she was whom she named Flame, real original.

"Well done, well done indeed!" Their teacher, Professor Colbert exclaimed. He was a balding middle age man with small specs on the rim of his nose. He bent down to examine the creature closer before exclaiming, "This is one of the finest examples of Fire Mountains Salamander that I have ever seen! You should be very proud Miss Zerbst."

Turning back to face the class, Colbert questioned, "I believe that is almost everyone, has anyone yet to summon a familiar?"

"Professor, Louise hasn't performed the ritual yet." Kirche commented with a devious smirk on her face.

"Ah, Yes. Miss Vallière, please approach the summoning circle and begin the ritual."

Nodding, Louise hesitantly approached the summoning circle, trying to ignore her heckling classmates.

"Everyone take cover! There's bound to be another explosion!"

"Why is The Zero even here? It's not like she's going to succeed."

"Hopefully she blows herself up so we dont have to deal with her anymore."

"SILENCE!" Colbert roared, slamming his staff against the ground to emphasis his point. The students were stunned into silence, having never expecting their otherwise laidback professor to possess such a tone. "Miss Vallière, please continue with the ritual." He spoke in a softer tone, sending her a reassuring smile.

Louise nodded, thankful for her teachers support, and raised her wand and said the chant.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

As she finished her chant, Louise slashed her wand downward toward the summoning circle. The result was her largest explosion to date, generating a massive cloud of dust and knocking down any of her classmates who hadn't had the forethought to seek cover. Louise, who was unaffected by the blast, fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face. She felt completely numb, she barely registered the sympathetic words of Professor Colbert or the insults of her class, she was a failure. A complete and utter zero, she had never felt so worthless in her entire life, so she did the only thing she could do, she brought her hands up to cover her face and continued to sob into them.

Silence fell over the clearing as a strange groaning wheeze began to emanate from the dust cloud. Colbert stepped in front of Louise and assumed a combat stance as he summoned a breeze to blow away the cloud. The students drew their wands as well, preparing to take action if necessary. The groaning noise stopped as the cloud faded to reveal... a blue wooden box? Before anyone could speak the doors to the box flew open, releasing a new cloud of choking grey smoke. Out of the smoke came a young man, coughing as he tried to rid his lungs of the pungent smelling smoke, sticking his head back inside the box he yelled something in a language that none of them understood, the doors shut as the smoke began to recede. The man seemed distraught at this, tugging at the handles while muttering in his incomprehensible language, sighing in defeat he turned to face the crowd and Louise finally got a good look at this strange man. He was a teen, looking a year or two older than her, standing near six feet tall, with dark skin and short, black curly hair. Slung over his shoulder was a sword, it's sheath wrapped beneath a grey woolen blanket with only the hilt exposed, and in his right hand he held what appeared to be a walking stick made from a gnarled tree branch. To the nobles present he looked like some sort of Germanian vagabond. His face was covered in ash as well as his clothes. Running his hand through his hair, the man waved and uttered what they could only assume was a greeting.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot understand you. I'm going to cast a spell so we can talk." Colbert spoke to the stranger, trying to keep his tone as non threatening as possible, the man may not look dangerous, but looks can be deceiving. However before he could move to cast a translation spell the teen moved to grab something within his jacket causing Colbert to tense. Seeing this, the teen raised his hands in a universal gesture of peace before with drawing a small metal rod from his jacket. Pointing it at the box, it began to emit a small whirring noise and a bright red glow as he spoke, his strange tongue giving way to flawless Tristinian.

" ...anslator must have been damaged. Can you understand me now?" The teen spoke in a smooth, friendly voice.

"Yes we can understand you, what did you do? More importantly, who are you?"

"I simply used a special... artifact, that allows me to understand you. The name's Dante Price, pleasure to meet you. Now may I ask, where am I and why am I here."

"You are at the Tristan Academy of Magic, in the nation of Halkeginia, and it appears you have been summoned to be Miss Vallière familiar." Colbert replied, gesturing to Louise.

At this point, Louise decided to speak up. "What!? He can't be my familiar, there has to be a mistake! Please let me try again!"

"I am sorry Louise, but I can't allow that. This ritual is sacred, to let you redo it would be seen as heresy." Colbert replied.

"But I've never heard of summoning a commoner as a familiar before!" Louise ranted.

"I will admit it is unusual, but regardless he is your familiar, now please continue the ritual." Colbert stated, leaving no room for argument.

Grumbling to herself, Louise begin to approach this strange man as she tried her best to ignore he jeering classmates.

"As expected of the Zero, she can't even summon a proper familiar!"

"I'm surprised she summoned something at all, I thought for sure she would have killed it with her explosions."

"She probably didn't even summon him, she probably just snatched some beggar off the street and paid him to be her familiar!"

These students were silenced as Dante leveled a rather imposing glare at them. While he may not look intimidating, his glare held a commanding authority that could put the most fearsome generals to shame.

Scowling, Louise spoke, "Come here commoner."

"Firstly, I have a name. It's not very polite to call someone a commoner. Secondly, last I checked, familiars are little more than pets, why should I submit myself to slavery?" The Timelord hybrid replied, a defiant edge creeping into his voice.

"Stupid commoner! It's your job to serve us nobles, it's the natural order of things. now stand still so I can bind you." The pinkette growled.

In response, her familiar simply placed a hand inside his pocket while he ran the other through his hair, sighing as he did so. "Well, when you put it so eloquently, what can I say but... CATCH!" He punctuated his last words by whipping his hand out of his pocket and smashing a round disk on the ground which released a thick cloud of black smoke.

With a wave of his staff Colbert dispersed the cloud, only to discover that Dante had taken off running towards the academy.

"Stupid Familiar! Come back here this instant!" Louise shrieked before running after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Dante was having a very strange day. First his TARDIS was forcibly ripped out of the time stream and flung into a new dimension. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem for the hybrid, stranger things have happened to him, after all look what happened when he went drinking with Sanguine. The trip, however, damaged the TARDIS resulting in him being locked out so it could repair itself. Again, more of a minor annoyance than a problem as Dante would simply lay low and wait for the repairs to finish, maybe do a little sight seeing if the place he crash landed was interesting or friendly enough. The problem was that he had apparently landed in the middle of some sort of ritual. Now he was running through a strange castle on a strange world, being chased by a diminutive mage with a Napoleon complex determined to bind him to her as a familiar. In other words, a slave. Yeah that's a problem. He had almost lost his pursuer too, but no, he just had to trip over a suit of armor. Ezio would be so disappointed.

"Get back here!" screamed a certain pinkette as he ran through the halls of the academy.

'Damn, won't she ever give up.' The hybrid thought to himself, shaking his head as he rounded a corner.

"Argh! *pant* Stupid familiar *pant*, EXPLOSION!"

'Oh shit!' Was Dante's only thought as he rolled out of the way of the spell, which proceeded to demolish a nearby wall. She'd started throwing those a little while ago, but that one was the first to actually destroy something, the others only resulted in a few scorch marks. He needed to lose her soon, while he could keep this pace up for quite sometime, he was worried that if the pinkette kept firing off spells so haphazardly someone would get injured. Leaping through the newly created hole Dante put on a burst of speed, putting at least 50 meters between him and his summoner. Rounding another corner he stopped and focused his power into his staff, he tapped the faintly glowing tip against the ground, causing an exact copy of the teen to phase into existence, it was nothing more then condensed light but it would serve his purpose. Ducking into a nearby classroom the hybrid held his breath as Louise rounded the corner, stopping once she noticed the hologram.

"Stupid dog," Louise muttered angrily, panting as she did. "If you don't stop running this instant and let me bind you, I won't feed you for a month!"

"Hmmm, let me think about that, NOPE!" The illusion replied before sticking his tongue out and running off, laughing as he did so. The illusion only laughed harder at the pinkette's enraged scream as she shot off after him.

The real Dante quietly chuckled to himself as he closed the slightly open door he had been watching through. She certainly was persistent, he'd give her that. The illusion wouldn't last more than ten minutes but it bought him some time.

The hybrid took a calming breath, surveying the, thankfully, empty room. The room itself was dominated by rows upon rows of shelves, each filled with boxes, jars, vials of strange liquids, and other assorted goodies. It appeared to be a store room. Taking a seat on top of a barrel, Dante once again began focusing his power into his staff, tapping it against the ground he released a small burst of magic that coated the room. It was a simple proximity ward designed to let him know when someone was approaching, as an afterthought he also placed a small distraction charm upon the door. A distraction charm functions similarly to the TARDIS' perception filter, if someone looked at the door the charm would simply redirect their attention elsewhere. Content that he wouldn't be discovered, at least for a short while, he began to plan his escape.

'Okay, first I need to figure out where I am, I'll need to find a high point so I can get a lay of the land.' The timelord hybrid thought to himself as he began emptying out his pockets of anything useful and placing it on top of another barrel. 'But then again I'll be completely exposed, if they have anyone in the air I'll be spotted for sure. Regardless, I'll have to risk it. If I can make it to a forest or a city of some sort I can hide until the TARDIS is fixed, but that could take anywhere between a few hours to a couple of days.'

Dante stood up from the barrel he was sitting on and looked over his inventory, aside from his sword, staff and sonic he had a grand total of two smoke pellets, a stick of chewing gum, a half finished bottle of red phosphorous, some pocket lint, and a book of matches. He was also carrying his hidden blades, attached to his forearms by leather straps and concealed by his hoodie. It wasn't much, but it would have to do, perhaps he could find something useful in this storeroom? Pocketing his meager supplies, he walked over to a nearby shelf and opened up one of the jars and found... herbs? He quickly checked a nearby box and found it was full of flasks, Dante's couldn't believe his luck! It appears he had stumbled into a storeroom for potion ingredients. Grinning like Christmas had come early, he began rummaging through the rest of the boxes when a cabinet in the corner of the room caught his eye. Walking over to the cabinet he found it was locked, opening it with his sonic, his grin grew even wider if possible when he saw the cabinet's contents, jars upon jars of gunpowder. Oh yes, he could work with this.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Academy_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

"Ha ha, missed me again!"

Louise was really starting to hate this man. She had been angry before when he had run away. But now, now she was outright furious! He had started taunting her awhile back and it only served to enrage her more.

"What's the matter slowpoke? Giving up?" Her familiar taunted with a cheeky grin plastering his face.

"Will you just shut up!" The pinkette shouted.

"Make me!"

Louise screamed in rage and fired off another spell.

_**BOOM**_

"You can't even hit the broadside of a barn!" The teen laughed while making another grotesque face at her.

At this point something snapped in Louise, with an indignant howl of rage she began to let off explosion after explosion after explosion. Which her familiar managed to dodge without fail, cartwheeling and flipping through the air like some sort of demented acrobat, laughing all the while.

_**BOOM**_

"Are you even trying anymore?"

_**BOOM**_

"Seriously, I've seen better aim from a little old woman!"

_**BOOM**_

"Whoa, you nearly got me there, NOT!" The illusion cried before running down the hall and turning a corner. "Crap, a dead end!"

Louise slowly walked forward toward her trapped familiar, a cheshire grin plastered across her face as she let out small breathy giggles. Turning the corner, Louise was confronted by... nothing? Where could he have gone? It was a dead end with no doors or windows for founders sake!?

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Dante_

Dante quickly checked his watch while he worked, roughly ten minutes had passed since he had started working, the illusion he created would have worn off by now. Setting down the pestle and mortar he was using, he grabbed a funnel and carefully poured the ground up contents of the mortar into a ceramic jar smaller than a baseball. Placing a cork in the opening of the small jar, he carefully feed a fuse through a small hole he drilled through the cork. Finished with his latest project he placed the small jar on top of a barrel with the rest of his now greatly enhanced supplies. This storeroom had been a godsend. On the barrel rested ceramic jars of various sizes, and thanks to his training with Ezio, he was able to use the gunpowder to create bombs to aid in his escape. In the short time he was here he managed to create three smoke bombs, four stun bombs that was on par with modern flashbangs, and two sleep bombs. The sleep bombs were a variant of the smoke bomb created by adding in a potent sleeping agent, made from the herbs found in the store room which were shockingly similar to those he has used in the past, into the present for the smoke bomb. The result was a smoke cloud that rendered anyone who breathes it in is rendered unconscious. Each of these bombs was outfitted with quick ignition caps made from the chemicals found within the locked cabinet, all he had to do was twist the cap and the fuse would light. Stuffing these bombs into a pouch he had found, he began checking over his hidden blades, he had manage to remove the normal deadly toxin used on his darts and replace them with mild paralytic, and because he was dealing with mages, he added in a few herbs to drain their mana.

Gathering up his supplies Dante prepared to set off to complete his next objective, find out just where the hell he was. Slowly leaning his head out of the door, upon seeing that the coast was clear he set out towards the large tower he had caught glimpses of while running through the academy. The trip there was surprisingly uneventful, the hallways were empty as classes were in session, and he had yet to encounter a single guard patrol. Rather odd when you consider that there's a potentially dangerous man running around.

'They probably think that since they have magic they can deal with anything, typical. Give a man a little bit of power and they think they're invincible.' Dante thought to himself with a shake of his head.

He was almost to the main tower when he heard voices up ahead. Ducking behind a pillar, he activated his eagle vision, there were roughly fifteen guards milling around the tower lobby. The hybrid decided to listen in on the pair closest to him.

"Man, why are we even here? Shouldn't we be out looking for this guy?" One of the guards, a man with a clean shaven face in his early twenties said to his compatriot.

"The headmaster told us to hold here, so that's what we'll do, our job is to follow orders not question them." The man's friend replied, his face obscured by a helmet.

This was surprising. Had someone been watching him? Shaking off the thoughts, Dante withdrew one of his sleeping bombs and light the fuse. Gently rolling it across the floor none of the guards noticed it presence until there was a small pop and the room filled with smoke. Within a few seconds the sound of coughing guards stopped as they dropped to the floor one by one, rendered unconscious by the smoke. It took another minute for the smoke to dissipate enough for Dante to cross the lobby.

"I guess the sleeping bombs work." He smirked, as he began his ascent, a stray guard wandered into the lobby upon noticing his unconscious comrades attempted to confront Dante.

"Hey you! Stop right- urrk!" The guard never got the finish his sentence as the teen spun around and fired a dart, catching the man in the throat causing him to seize up as the venom took hold. He would be fine in a few hours, but he wouldn't be causing anyone any problems for a while.

The journey was rather simple from that point on, he managed to gain access to the roof via open window, as he stood crouching on a wooden beam surveying his surroundings. It truly was a beautiful sight. Vast forests stretched for miles around the academy, untouched by man. He could see a small city bustling in the distance. Checking his watch, he noticed it's been only been 30 minutes since he was summoned.

Shaking his head, Dante sighed to himself, "I can't leave, I've altered the timeline far too much. But I'll be damned if I let them push me around."

"Familiar?! What the hell are you doing!?"

Dante looked around for the source of the voice, only to discover his summoner was riding on the back of the dragon he had seen when he arrived. The dragon was being steered by a petite blue haired girl with glasses. Louise and the bluenette were not alone however, seated on the dragon's back next to Louise was a rather... well endowed redheaded girl, and a very flamboyant looking boy. The dragon hovered roughly thirty meters away from him.

'Tabitha, yes that's her name. The red headed girl must be Kirche, and that pretty boy blonde kid must be Guiche.' Dante thought to himself before replying, chuckling as he did. "I thought I would enjoy the view." He had to raise his voice to be heard over the wind.

"Are you insane?! Get down from there this instant!" His 'master' screeched back.

"As you wish." Was all the group on dragon back heard before Dante slowly stood up to his full height, raising his arms up to his sides as he did so.

"H-He's not going to..." Guiche practically shouted, panic entering his voice.

While he tipped himself slowly, they all saw a smile formed on his face. A smile that clearly stated that he had nothing to lose. They then watched as the man threw himself off the narrow ledge and plummet towards the earth below.

With a gentle nudge Tabitha sent Sylphid into a dive, intent on catching the man. Her passengers could do little but hang on tightly to the dragon and scream bloody murder as they dove towards the ground.

Dante, meanwhile, was completely relaxed, his entire body limp as he plummeted through the air.

Tabitha, although she didn't show it, was panicked. There was no hope of surviving a fall from that height, the man would die if they didn't reach him in time. Deep down she knew that they were too far away to reach the man before he hit the ground. In response she threw Sylphid into a sharper dive.

Dante simply shut his eyes as he got closer and closer to the ground. Smirking to himself slightly as he landed on his back in a haystack left in the courtyard at the base of the tower, completely unharmed.

* * *

Seeing the man hit the ground, Tabitha yanked back on the reins of her dragon to pull them out of the break neck dive. Pumping her wings hard, Sylphid was able to slow down enough to stop, narrowly avoiding smashing into the ground. They hovered nearly ten meters off the ground, each of them stunned into silence at having seen someone commit suicide. Suddenly, the haystack in which the man landed began to move, and not a second later the rogue familiar leapt out, seemingly unharmed from his fall, and ran towards the academy gates in a dead sprint.

"He's alive?!" Kirche yelled incredulously.

"Impossible." Was the only response from the bluenette.

"It doesn't matter, he headed for the gates! After him!" screeched Louise.

With yet another gentle nudge from its rider, the dragon set off in hot pursuit.

* * *

Dante checked his watch, it had been roughly five minutes since his stunt at the tower. While he had already come to terms with the fact that he had be Louise's familiar, it didn't mean he had to like it. He knew how the so called nobles treated commoners, and he'd be damned if let them walk all over him. Now throughout his travels, the hybrid had wound up in his fair share of prisons, mostly because of a misunderstanding, or simply for the challenge of escaping (okay there was one time were he accidentally set fire to a church but thats besides the point), and if there's one thing he learned in prison, it was that if you want respect you find the biggest toughest sonovabitch in the yard and kick the snot out of him. This is why Dante was once again running through the halls of the academy, he wasn't looking for a means of escape, but a suitable place to confront his pursuers, while he wouldn't hurt them he still wanted to show them he meant business. So he lead the airborne mages on a merry chase keeping up his appearance of a fleeing man, ducking between buildings and staying out of the open while still giving them a clean trail to follow. He eventually came to the courtyard by the front gate. The courtyard itself was rather large, spanning a distance of at least fifty meters, and surrounded by buildings on three sides, it would leave anyone who tried to cross it completely exposed, it was perfect. Smiling to himself the hybrid double checked to make sure his gear was securely fastened as he picked up the sound of flapping wings in the distance.

"Lets get this show on the road." He muttered before making a mad dash across the courtyard.

He made it a total of about fifteen meters before Sylphid landed between him and the gates, kicking up a small dust cloud as she did. The riders were quick to dismount, as the dragon flew away. The three of them spread out in a loose semi circle in front of him. Louise hung back a bit, the effects of willpower exhaustion clear even from this distance.

"I told you I can handle this myself!" The tired pinkette growled

"In what way have you handled it? It's clear you can't control your familiar. Besides your willpower is completly spent, just let us deal with him." Kirche retorted.

"My honor as a noble will not allow me to stand by while a lady is in distress. I, Guiche de Gramont, will discipline this unruly familiar for you." The blonde exclaimed with an over dramatic pose as he smelt his rose wand.

"Your standing between me and my freedom, a very dangerous place to be." Dante growled, opting out of using his sword and drawing his staff in a two hand grip. "Just step aside and we can all forget this ever happened."

While Dante kept a clam exterior, his mind was working a mile a minute, time slowed to a crawl as he analyzed his surroundings for the fight he knew was coming.

His eyes quickly swept over the courtyard, which contained no useable cover from which to dodge incoming spells. His opponents standing ten meters in front of him, spread out in a semi circle pattern with roughly three meters of space between each of them. He then turn his attention to his opponents individually, searching for the biggest threat present. He immediately dismissed Guiche, who was standing to his right. His posture was relaxed, his stance was unbalanced, if Dante were to attack first he could easily disable him with one of his darts. This coupled with his pride made him a rather underwhelming threat. Kirche, who was standing to his right, was not much better. His eyes then locked onto Tabitha, she held herself in a way that suggested she was an expert fighter, prepared to act on a moments notice. Dante locked eyes with her, and he new she had been sizing him up, much like he had just done.

Time seemed to resume normally as Tabitha spoke in her usual short sentences. "Enough, finish contract."

"And whose going to make me?" Thr hybrid replied as he slide into a combat stance. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a large number of students had gathered and were watching the confrontation, class must have just let out.

"Insolent familiar, my bronze valkyrie will make you submit!" Guiche exclaimed as he slashed his wand through the air, three petals falling off as drifting to the ground. There was a bright flash of light as three bronze statues appeared, each armed with a shield a a rudimentary lump of metal resembling a police baton. They were about Dante's height if not shorter and looked almost like the valkyries of old Norse mythology paintings.

Not a moment after they were summoned the three golems rushed forward to restrain him, the two unarmed valkyrie leading the charge as the third trailed behind slightly. The hybrid merely waited for them to approach before lashing out. He side stepped the first construct as it attempted to grab him before striking it in the side of the head with his staff, knocking the head clean off resulting in the golem to collapse into a pile of scrap. However Dante had little time to celebrate as the second golem quickly moved in to avenge his comrade, unleashing a flurry of punchs that would have surely resulted in broken bones, if they had connected. The golem never once came close to landing a hit as Dante flowed around the attacks like a river around a rock, ducking and dodging with unparalleled grace, the blows he couldn't dodge he parried with his staff. Slapping aside a rather nasty strike aimed for his head the hybrid struck back as he gripped his staff like a baseball bat and swept his attackers legs out from underneath it, causing the somewhat top heavy golem to topple over. Before it could attempt to stand however Dante brought his foot down on it's head, hard, needless to say the valkyrie wasn't getting back up. Turning quickly the hybrid charged at Guiche, a smile bordering on psychotic etched across his face. Seeing this the caused the play boy to panic as he frantically ordered his remaining golem to intercept Louise's rogue familiar. The final valkyrie quickly responded, moving to stop the hybrid's charge Dante's grin only widened as he saw this, simple feint caused his opponent to raise his shield, just as planned. Without out slowing down he leapt at the golem, his feet collided with the raised shield which he then used as a spring board to propel himself up and over the valkyrie. Rolling as he hit the ground the hybrid pointed his arm at Guiche and, with a small flex of his wrist, fired a dart from his hidden blade which caught the pretty boy in his wand arm.

"Ouch! It will take more then this to defeat me." Guiche smirked as he pulled the dart from his arm. He went to summon more bronze valkyrie, but found that his arm wouldn't respond. "What the devil is this?!" was all he could utter before he toppled over unmoving. The lone golem, cut off from the its master's control, collapsed.

"Guiche?! Tabitha go see what's wrong, I'll cover you!" Kirche exclaimed as she unleashed a salvo of fireballs, forcing Dante on the defensive.

While the fireballs were small enough to dodge, the sheer number being fired by the red head meant that there was bound to be a few that hit, which was proven when his sleeve was set on fire.

'Damn it, I just got this jacket.' the hybrid thought to himself as he dug into his pouch producing a smoke bomb which he proceeded to smash on the ground. The thick smoke obscured his form enough that Kirche was forced to halt her constant barrage of fireballs. Dante ripped his burning sleeve off his arm and inspected the damage, which was thankfully nothing more then a light burn.

* * *

Meanwhile Tabitha had reached the prone form of Guiche, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw he was still breathing, but he appeared to be unable to move with the exception of his eyes which darted around rapidly with a look of panic. Picking up the small dart still clutched in the boys hand, Tabitha licked the tip before spitting on the ground.

"Unknown poison. Not sure if lethal. Be careful." She relayed to Kirche in her usual monotone, causing Guiche's eyes to widen further in fear at the mention of poison. She slowly made her way towards Kirche, eyeing the smoke intently as she summoned a breeze to blow away the cloud. Before the wind could do it's work however, a small orb came sailing out of the smoke and landed at their feet. All that Tabitha could do was widen her eyes as the small orb exploded with a flash of light and a thunderous bang.

* * *

Thanks to his eagle vision, Dante was able to see clearly despite the thick smoke obscuring his form. He saw the blue outline of Tabitha reach the downed form of Guiche, the poison having done its job. He watched as she summoned a breeze to blow away his cover, making her way to Kirche, also represented by a blue outline. Both of them were watching the smoke cloud warily. Reaching into his pouch once more, the hybrid withdrew a stun bomb, waiting for the right moment to strike. When his opponents came within a few meters of each other he lit the fuse and tossed his bomb, he didn't need eagle vision to know it had worked. When a resounding bang greeted his ears, he leapt from the smoke as his vision returned to normal and charged his nearest opponent who just happened to be Kirche.

The bomb had done it's job well, as both girls were staggering around rubbing their eyes as they tried to shake off the effects of the flash. A series of quick strikes at various nerve points caused Kirche to drop limply to the ground. By this time however, Tabitha recovered from the disorienting effects of the stun bomb and sent an ice spear at Dante, forcing him to duck.

* * *

When she finally regained her sight, the first thing Tabitha saw was her opponent standing over the limp form of Kirche. A cold rage blossomed in her heart when she saw her friend lying unmoving on the ground. Without hesitation she sent an ice spear at the man, forcing him to duck. Not giving him time to recover she sent spear after spear at him, keeping him off balance. Tabitha actually began to gain ground against the man, but what happened next she was not expected. When she fired another ice spear at the man, he didn't move to dodge, instead he twirled his staff and knocked the icicle out of the air. As he began advancing towards her she fired off more icicles, only for him to knock them out of the air. By the time he was within five feet of her, the willpower within her was nearly exhausted. Tabitha grimaced as she began to gather the last dregs of her willpower for a final spell, if it failed to take him down she would be forced to engage him in hand to hand combat. Finishing her chant, a ball of ice the size of a large boulder appeared at the end of her staff and shot towards Louise's familiar. What happened next shouldn't have been possible. When the ice ball was mere feet from him, the teen bent his knees and leaned back so far he was parallel to the ground, the spell passed over him and shattered against a nearby wall. It had passed so close to him, that the spell actually brushed his nose as it passed over him.

Once they passed by, he snapped back up and charged the magic user. Once he was in range, he swung his staff to smash into her side, but was blocked by her own staff. Not missing a beat he spun the other way aiming for the head before feinting and hitting the legs. Wincing from the power behind the strike, Tabitha spun her own staff and swung down towards his head. Dante turned so the strike went past his front and jabbed the top end of his staff into her chest. Exploiting his advantage, he then followed up with a hit to both arms and her right shoulder before spinning low and knocking her legs out from under her. She jumped back up while swinging her staff like a club at his head, which he blocked with his own in a two handed grip, resulting in a stalemate. As they pushed at each other, Tabitha said simply, "Yield."

"Ladies first."

Dante pushed up and then kicked, hitting the bottom of her staff and shooting it out of her hands, straight up. Before she had a chance to respond, Dante swung his own staff again and knocked her legs out again before pushing his staff against her throat, making her pause. He smirked as he held out his right hand and caught her own staff as it came back before planting the end near her head with a _**THUMP**__._

"Yield."

Tabitha considered for a second before flickering her eyes at her staff, wondering if she could grab it fast enough. Dante saw this and said, "I'm being merciful here. Try anything..." He dropped his own staff before flicking his wrist, sending out his hidden blade and lightly putting the tip to her throat as he knelt. "...and you won't get a second warning."

The magic user narrowed her eyes and looked between Dante's, looking for the slightest hesitancy or worry. She sighed when she spotted neither. "I yield."

"Good."

Dante nodded as he retracted his hidden blade. Standing up, he offered the girl his hand, she looked surprised but took it none the less. As he helped her up he noticed how quite the courtyard had become, the students who had been watching having fallen silent, they stood gaping in shock at what they had just witnessed. Checking his watch he was surprised at how much time had passed. The fight had lasted less then eighty seconds, slower then he was expecting. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the crowd of students parted like the Red Sea as two figures made their way towards him. Turning to face the new arrivals, he was greeted by the sight of none other then a very flustered Professor Colbert followed by another man who looked like a photocopy of Merlin. Seriously, why does every universe containing magic have its own Merlin look alike?

"Ah, Professor Colbert. I was wondering when you would show up." The hybrid smirked before turning to address the Dumbledore clone. "And you must be the headmaster. Dante Price, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Louise couldn't believe what see had just witnessed. A commoner had just defeated not one, but three mages! Even a dot level mage would be capable of fighting off thirty or fourty commoners, on a bad day no less. He didn't even look tired! The pinkette was relieved when Colbert and the headmaster showed up, but was once again shocked when her familiar acted as nothing had happened, and like the apperance of two square class mages was no concern at all.

"So, what can I do for you gentlemen?" Dante said clapping his hands.

"We're here to ensure the safety of our students." Colbert spoke as he warily eyed Dante.

In response the man in question merely smiled and stowed his staff away. "It was never my intention to harm anyone. I was simply defending myself."

"Then how do you explain this?" Colbert replied, gesturing to the downed forms of Guiche and Kirche.

"Hmm? Oh!" Dante's eyes widened in realization. "One moment."

He proceeded to walk over to Kirche and rolled her onto her back. He then proceeded to examine her limply form for a moment, before delivering a series of quick jabs with two of his fingers to various points of her body. Kirche jerked suddenly, before being slowly helped up by Dante, her movement restored. After ensuring she wouldn't topple over, he turned and walked toward Guiche. Kneeling, he withdrew a small vial from his satchel. Seeing Colbert and the headmaster tense he spoke up.

"Relax, it's the antidote to the toxin coating my darts, which was nothing more then a paralytic before you ask. It would have worn off in a few hours anyway." As he spoke he uncorked the small vial and forced open Guiche's mouth before pouring the purple liquid down his throat. A few moments later the boy began sputtering and coughing as he tried to sit up.

"There, all better." Dante smiled, turning back to address Colbert and the headmaster. "Well, if that is all..."

"I'm afraid we can't let leave. You have been summoned as Miss Vallière's familiar." The headmaster, Osmond, if Dante remembered correctly, spoke up.

"Oh, I had no intention of leaving, I was going to become her familiar all along."

"What?! Then why did you do all this?" asked an exasperated Colbert.

"To prove a point."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Osmond asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Dante's eyes went from care free to dead serious in a split second. "That I am not someone to trifle with." This caused many of the students to take an involuntary step back. The darkness in his eyes disappeared suddenly, and were replaced by their previous cheerful demeanor. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"I think that would be wise. Louise, please finish the ritual." Colbert nodding as he replied.

Louise suddenly blushed as she realized what she had to do. As she walked towards her familiar, she realized how much taller he was then her.

"Bend down!" She ordered. He did so without question as he dropped to one knee, his smiling face leveled with hers. Looking at him more closely she realized that he was rather handsome, causing her to blush harder. Raising her wand she began to chant. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

"Y-you better be grateful, not many commoners would get a chance like this." She stuttered before kissing giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, her face the same shade as her hair.

Dante, meanwhile, remained stoic as she finished the ritual. He wasn't looking forward to what happens next. Feeling a build up of magic in his left hand, he looked down to see the familiar runes being carved into his skin. It felt like someone was peeling his skin off with a hot knife, and it took everything he had not to scream. Standing up he looked closer at his runes, he could feel a lingering magic within them, he'd have to investigate later.

"My, those are some rather interesting runes, may I see them?" Colbert inquired as he adjusted his glasses and withdrew a notebook and writing stick. Seeing no harm in it, Dante held out his hand.

"Hmm, very interesting." He muttered to himself as he scribbled on his notepad, after he finished copying down the runes he turned to Louise. "Congratulations Louise, it appears you completed Contract Servant on your first attempt!"

"Now with that out of the way, don't you all have classes to attend?" The headmaster asked, turning his attention to the students who had gathered.

The students were quick to disperse after that leaving Louise alone with her familiar.

"So, what now? " Dante asked as he smiled, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Louise growled irritatedly as she remembered how he had ran through the academy taunting her earlier.

"Hmph, follow me familiar." As she took off towards the dormitories.

"Fine, fine. I have a name you know."

The only reply Dante received was another growl from his master. Shrugging to himself he followed after her, humming a happy tune to himself. Things were definitely going to be interesting in the future.


End file.
